


Presenting as an omega was never my choice!

by flupflop



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Sorey, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Prostitution AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, True Mates, adult Sorey and Mikleo, alpha Mikleo, alpha Original Characters, alpha Zaveid, m/m - Freeform, omega Lailah, omega Sorey, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flupflop/pseuds/flupflop
Summary: The minority of people presenting as omegas and alphas that is a common fact. But in this minority omegas were even scarcely then alphas. For an alpha to find an omega to mate with was a lucky case, especially since many brothel´s kidnapped or forced young and freshly presented omega to being prostitutes.Being born as an Omega was never easy and Sorey never wanted to be one.Forced into something he never dreamed of the young omega struggles to break free!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> This is my first Tales of Zestiria ff. I have written a few fanfics before so this one shouldn’t be so bad. Since along time ago I wanted to write a ff for my Favourite Tales of game and now here I go.  
> This fic contains mainly Sorey as a bottom and I think this fandom needs more fic´s like this. ^^
> 
> Since I have no beta reader for this and English isn´t my native language there will be error´s in this fic. I try to not to make too many mistakes so please consider this.  
> There also non con- elements in this story. If you don´t like to read such thinks then please don´t complain to me.  
> For all the people who read this, please enjoy this story and be so kind to leave some comments/kudos.  
> Have fun! ^^

In a world divided into three different genders by nature the young still unpresented adult Sorey struggles to find his place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Past 8 Years ago ~~~~~~~  
His parents died in a tragic accident as he was mere ten years old. Dumped into an orphanage at such a young age, he was forced to recognize how harsh the world with his so called rules were.  
A society ruled by three different secondary genders that set once future and life until death.  
In such a world could a young old adult only hope to be gifted with the best of these three genders. And the best of these three was an alpha. 

 

The first time Sorey heard of these ominous three genders was in health class at the young age of ten.  
Naive as he was back then he only listened half hearty as the teacher told them about these dynamics. Not in the slightest had he thought that this so called genders would define his entire life.  
Thinking that these things were not from great importance he continued his everyday life peacefully as every teen at his age would be. 

Then his life from birth until the age of ten were peaceful and fulfilled of happiness. Sorey lived at that time with his parents in a small house near the outskirts of Tokyo. 

This Happiness ended in mere moments with the tragic accident his gentle parents had died in.

Chancing his life forever the death of his parents forced the young Sorey to see his surroundings in a new light.

~~~~~~~ 6 Years ago ~~~~~~~~  
The time at the orphanage was not really a great time, still grieving about the death of his parents he tried to admit to his new life. 2 Years after he lived in the Orphanage he was adopted by a nice looking beta couple that told them they would live a life together from now on.  
This symbolised on of the choices Sorey couldn’t make. It was simpler not to ask the boy about his likings and one kid fewer was always good for an orphanage. 

 

Making the best out this situation Sorey saw this as a chance and followed his now foster parents to his new called home.  
At first he had a really good time. His new mom was nice and tried to understand his situation and helped him in times of trouble.  
It still couldn’t match his real mother but it was still better as the Orphanage. The new father was also nice.

~~~~~~~~ 2 Years ago ~~~~~~~~~~  
But after a few years Sorey´s foster father lost his job.  
Being jobless he began to numb his problems with alcohol. This of course chose only new problems for him and his family.  
The time he spent now with his wife and his son were scarce. He often spends his time drinking isolated from his loved ones. Still Sorey saw his foster father as a good person, but that view changed soon enough.  
Sometimes his dad was with his family. He was often dunk at that times but he was there, Sorey really appreciate that.  
But he often got angry at every little thing at that time. This choose Sorey to keep his distance. He hated dispute and he wanted that his foster parents had even the tiniest bit of happiness. Then mostly his father would only discriminate Sorey. Without him his parents would sometimes even laugh.

 

So spend Sorey his time studying for school and reading books about ancient places around the world that waited to be explored.  
It was his dream to get the best possible degree at the final exam to study archelogy in the future. 

This was a childish dream the dreamed, he knew that but it was something he could hang on in bad times to keep his mood up.  
~~~~~~ Present ~~~~~~  
Sorey had his eighteenth birthday in a few days. Most teens would be thrilled up to reach that age but Sorey was different. Stress built in his body as the high school Teacher announced that the school medic would take blood sample from every student to determine their secondary gender. The results would be send to their homes.  
It was a necessary process to choose someone’s future, Sorey knew that but he couldn´t help the fact that he feared the results this test could bring him. 

Sorey´s 18 Birthday  
He wasn´t hoping for big presents since his foster parents had seriously financial problems. So it was fine with Sorey to spend his birthday with his family. The time was nice and his dad was in a good mood what was scarce in the last years.

A week after his birthday his parents chose to talk with him about his future plans.  
His mother began: „Sorey, you know from school that you are in the age to present at any time. Presenting means that your secondary gender will rule your life from now on. I think that you will be presenting as a beta just like us but them could still be the possibility that you present as an Alpha or even an omega. So I wish that you know what´s up to you in the future. “

„I know the teachers talked a lot about it the last time and the blood sample was already taken, it should arrive soon. I think being an alpha would really nice since I could study to get a good job. But the worst thing that could happen is that I present as an Omega.”  
Sorey intermediately tensed up after he had said that.  
His mother continued after a short moment: „The bad thing about being an omega is that the society sees them often only for bearing children. Omegas are prohibited to work. There are also rumours about special brothels that would be run by criminal organisation´s that force omega into slavery.  
I will not scare you, this is only the truth but the chances that you present into an Omega are pretty slim. “

 

The talk ended with these words and Sorey choose to not think too much about it. Aside from that were his final exams in a few weeks from now on. So it was Sorey´s duty to study for this exam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the exams that ended his school career Sorey was happy to receive his certificate. It was all he could hope for and paid him off for the intense studying the last months.   
To celebrate a party was held with his class. It was nice once in a while to relax and celebrate with his class comrades.

Even his late parents were proud of him. It was a rare moment in that all the hardships and problems were far away.  
Sorey felt a happy but it still felt different to him. Deep in his mind the knew that this would never be same as with his biological parents than this couple would never love him as their own child. Especially since the problems with his father started to increase.

 

It was as if Sorey´s hunch was right as one stranger appeared the following day. 

 

The stranger and his parents sat in the living room as Sorey was told to join them.

Eying the strangers thoroughly Sorey could easily tell that something was wrong.

The first middle-aged men with short golden hair and the same coloured beard was speaking first.: „You now that you have debts by a many institutes and now they want the lend money back. You have informed me that you can´t pay your debts so that I´m here to collect everything that pays of your dept. “

Sighing in defeat Sorey´s foster father nodded slowly. He knew what his man was this was no ordinary dept. collector. This man ruled a far more profitable business.  
„Take all household goods you want. “

„It seems that you are highly mistaken. We are not here to take any kind of goods but we will take your son as coverage. “

Upon hearing these words Sorey shuddered in fear, his pulse quickened and his voice was unsteady.  
„What do you mean you want to take me I have no value. “

„It seems that you are not right informed Sorey-kun. Before you graduated from your school a blood test was taken to tell at which secondary gender you will present. And I have taken the liberty to look into the outcome of this test. “

Giving a letter that he stranger took out of his pocket to Sorey the men smiled evil.   
With shaking hands, the brunette took the paper out of the case and the read the few lines that was written there.  
In the mean while the men continued.: „You know what a freshly presented omega is valuable. He pays all of your bills when I take him to my brothel. “

„Brothel... “

„Yes this will be his future from now on. The only hope for Sorey-kun would be that he was already marked by an alpha. “

„ …. “

„I will take your silence as a no then. Since there are no arguments that speak against this I will take the boy into my care. “

 

Two hours later

 

Two hours had passed since he was taken to the brothel, given new clothes and dumped into that tiny room existing only of tatami mats and a small window that was his only connection to the outside world.

His now new clothes consisted of a long midnight blue Yukata ornate with golden butterflies and a dark collar that snuck around his neck hiding his scent glands.   
A cuff around his right ankle that was connected with a long chain that was fastened at the ground, hindered him to leave this room. With the long chain that was attached to the floor Sorey felt like he was some kind of dog that was kept at his place forcefully waiting for his owner to return and wag his tail in joy.

Sighing heavy the brunette set in at one of the corners at his room to stare at the floor blankly. His knees were bent as he sat their silent.

By the sudden noise of the door being slid open he looked up and his muscles started to convulse. Sorey waited for some kind of disgusting male to enter the room but against his expectation it was a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that was fixed into a really nice ponytail. She was dressed into a red and white Kimono.  
Starring at her in suspicion Sorey remained silent.

The young woman smiled gentle and kneeled in save distance before the young omega.

“Hello Sorey-san, my name is Lailah and I´m an omega just like you.”  
“You mean you were captured too?”  
“That is correct we share the same fate with the little difference that my mate took my out of this place.”  
“But why are you here then? Why would you come here when you have a place to stay?”  
“I know what you mean. I choose willingly to work here for two simple reasons. The first was that I wanted to work even when I am an omega and the second is that that I want to help people that suffered the same fate as I.”  
Taking a deep breath, the brunette lowered his knees a bit. It was strange for Sorey to lower his defense that quick but this woman was appeared very kind to him.  
“I know that you don´t want to trust me right now and I will not force you to.”  
“You said that you wanted to help, can you let me escape then?”  
Making a sad face Lailah saw for a short moment to the ground shaking her head slowly.  
“I figured that much. Look Lailah I don`t wanted this, I have done nothing wrong why is this happening to me.”

“I know how frustrated you are; I was at the same positions once. This is the unfortunate fate to present as an omega. Nobody like us have the right to experience such a fate but many of us are treated like minor creatures.  
Being here is the end for many people. Only a few are lucky to leave this house with a fated mate, that can bring us out of here. This is the only way to escape from here. But before you can have met someone like that you must go through several hardships. I can´t lessen the pain you will feel in that time. “

“I understand what you want to tell me Lailah. I don´t know how much suffering I can take until something fortunate will happen to me. But I will hope that this will happen not far in the future. Hopefully I have time to adjust to this so called new live.”

Another sad look. “Sorey-san this is sadly not the case. When a new omega and untouched to boot was brought here they will have their first customer in only a few hours. The only think you can hope for is that you will have a gentle customer who doesn’t want to touch you outside of your heat. But even when you are lucky this time the time you will get into heat only an alpha will lessen the pain within you then.”  
“I know the fate of an omega is not easy for the most of us, but still need to have hope. Despair will only worsen your health. I will do everything in my power to help you, so please try to endure this.”

Smiling sadly Sorey looked up for the first time since Lailah had joined the room.  
“You are very kind Lailah; you remember me of my death mother. You know when they told me that I´m an omega and I were brought here, my world started to crumble slowly. I thought is were the end for me. The time I will spent here will be a living hell, but I still want to live and escape this place the first chance I get so I´ll keep your words in mind, thank you Lailah.”  
“You are welcome. “  
“Unfortunately I must take my leave now. Your first customer will be here shortly. I will bring you something to eat in the morning.”

Lailah had exit the small room and Sorey was now once again alone.

Sighing heavy Sorey stood up and walked a few steps to the door the was the only exit from this room, trying to open it. But the door moved not an inch, of course was it locked.  
Moving to the small window that showed the black sky. The omega saw out of it a few minutes before the door to his right opened again and a tall man with a muscular body joined the room. He wore a dark Yukata with green strips on it.   
His whole appearance screamed alpha and Sorey shivered at the sighed at the heavy alpha pheromones that filled the small room.  
Backing up intermediately the omega observed the alpha´s movement ready to flee any moment.  
Chuckling the man sat at a small table in the middle of the room.:” My name is Zaveid and there´s no need to be afraid of me. I will not rape you or anything, so can relax. “  
Relaxing his stressed body for a bit Sorey nodded but he still was on alert.  
“Since you have calmed down a little it would be great if you join me for a little drink.” Patting on the matt besides him the alpha smiled.  
Complaining the omega sat near Zaveid, still nervous the saw to the man.:” My name is Sorey.”  
“That´s a fine name you have here.”  
“Yeah”  
An awkward silence filled the room as a person with two bottles of sake joined the room, only to put the tray on the table and leave the room intermediately.   
“Since you are new here Sorey I will tell you how thinks will work from now on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Drinking a cup full of warm sake Zaveid saw the young omega direct in the eyes. Sorey flinched and saw in another direction of the small room. He still couldn’t handle the gaze of an alpha. It was strange that a mere gaze could choose him to back away.  
This was the first time that Sorey felt uneasy in the presence of someone else. In his school days Sorey enjoyed to spend time with his classmates and friends.  
And now he felt that strange feeling to submit to any alpha that would cross his path. It was something Sorey could not understand. Something nature handled without his consent.

 

Zaveid suddenly cleared his throat and choose the omega to snap out of his thoughts.: “I know that the things were rushed after you presented. To be told that you are an Omega. To be sold here and now you are forced to sit here with an intimidating looking Alpha.  
Those are facts that lays heavy on your mind but there a few things that I want to discuss with you.”

“Discuss?”, asked the young omega hesitated.  
“First of I will do nothing without your consent. It´s not my style to rape somebody so you can lower your guard a bit. So I will only sit here with you to talk and enjoy a few drinks. You can ask me anything you want if this is helping you to find your place here.”

Sighing Sorey felt relieved it was one of his greatest worries to be raped by a stranger alpha that only had his own satisfaction in mind. Zaveid seemed to speak the truth so Sorey tried to trust the alpha´s words.  
“I´m glad that you are friendly to me but even when we talk like this I still get this weird feeling when I´m with you. Is that because of my secondary gender.”

“Sorey this is something the omega in you feels. It´s only natural you have presented only a few time ago and all things related to being an omega are strange to you. The things that were told in school are only the basics no one tells you how you can interact with an alpha. Your body tells you to submit because of my scent the same I feel attracted to you to your scent. That are things we can´t deny and it’s important to learn that.  
It will come a time when you meet an alpha that will become your fated pair but to be realistic in a place like this it will be very difficult to find someone like this. Most of the alphas that come here only want a good time and leave. Only a few accept the feelings of the poor omega.”

“You seem to be different?”  
“Don´t let yourself get fooled Kid. I´m like every alpha that comes here with the only exception that I respect your feelings and accept your opinion. You will see what I mean when your first heat strikes.”  
“Is it that bad to go into heat?”  
“That is something to should ask a fellow omega. I can´t answer a question like that.”

A minute of silent followed until the young omega spoke again.  
“Is this brothel still in Tokyo? All people that walk on the street are wearing traditional clothing.”  
“Yes we are still in Tokyo but the Red-light district follows different rules. All people that work here are forced to wear this clothing.”  
“So don´t think about escaping. Even if you manage to leaf this district you will captured in no time since your clothes are eye catching.”  
“But the police should help me. I was brought here against my will.”  
“Nice try kid, but you forget that you are an omega. “  
“Normally the police should help you but many of them are still under the impression that your kind should be handled like minor creatures. Plus, the fact that the owner of this brothel has many influence on the politics.”  
Sighing heavy Sorey impression turned sad in a moment.:” When being an omega is such a bad thing my must I present as one?”  
“Life is not easy. Some of us are lucky and some of us are not. Even many alphas suffer a grim fate. But don´t get me wrong. Omega´s have it much rough.”  
“I know that thinks are looking to good for you right now but you have to keep living. “  
This words set a sad smile on Sorey´s lips.  
“You say the same things as Lailah.”  
“That´s because Lailah-chan talked to me about you and I somehow want to help you even a bit.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate that.”  
“And now enough for the talk. I ´ll have a few drinks and then leave for today. But I´ll be back tomorrow.”

 

A few hours later that day  
The first night Sorey spent sleepless. His mind tried to progress all things that had happened the day before but these thoughts roped him off his sleep. All those warnings and advices that came from Lailah or Zaveid echoed in his head.  
Especially the warnings about escaping let his mind no rest.  
Was escaping really such a bad idea?  
Should he wait until someone freed him off this place?  
Even if option of this true mate freeing him was possible. How long should he wait for that? A year or 10 maybe his entire life?  
This were questions that popped into his mind endlessly. Crumbling his resolve to endure this hell into little pieces. 

All these thoughts let only one possibility and this was escape. He would not wait until something like fate happened to him. He will take the first chance he got for escape, even when he is captured again and dies after that it was better than to life here for the rest of his days.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came a way to fast for Sorey as he heard the noises on the street that began to fill with People. Even in the morning was this district overflowing with passerby.  
Bringing his body into an upright position the omega yawned sluggishly. He had only slept for a few hours and his body and mind felt heavy from the lack of sleep. 

The opening of the door let Sorey flinch as a person entered the room but as the young omega saw that this person was Lailah he relaxed intermediately.  
“Good morning Sorey-san! This is your breakfast.”   
Sorey nodded and sat at the small table.  
Placing a tray with different kind of food on the table Lailah kneeled beside the young omega.:” You look pale is everything alright?”   
“Everything is alright Lailah. I just couldn’t sleep very well last night. It´s nothing to be worried about.”  
Sorey smiled softly as he began to eat something.  
“You know that you can tell me everything!”  
Again a nod from Sorey  
“Sorey-san I know that something is laying heavy on your mind. It´s not healthy not to speak about it.”  
“Lailah it was very kind of you to ask Zaveid to buy me. He is a kind alpha and it was fun to speak with him but I don´t want to be here. Spending all day long in his small room only leaving when use the bathroom. Waiting for a person to buy me. I can´t stand that feeling.”  
“I know how you feel so believe me Sorey-san. The first days after I was brought here were hell. I tried to flee many times and was captured and punished every time I tried. The punishments were harsh but I tried again and again. I was at some point were death was something more pleasant but to remain here.”  
“But you changed your mind?”  
“Yes but only after I had known my mate.”  
“Sorey-san I want that you don´t take that path that I took. I know that my words sound foolish to you but the risk of an escape are far too great for you to take. After they capture you your mental state will only worsen far more than when you stay here.”

“But what should I do then? I don´t want this Lailah I simply want to be free to life my live. Why must I present as an omega?” The last words came out as screams as Sorey eyes filled with tears.  
“I haven´t done anything wrong so why must I suffer here just for the entertainment of some sick perverts?”  
A very sad look spread on Lailah´s face.:” I know these questions and I have yet to find an answer for it.”  
“There are many things that we cannot resist regardless of what we want. Some call it fates some call it bad luck. But one thing is for sure we can´t let ourselves consumed by these painful thoughts. It will only hurt us more in the end.”  
“It´s not easy to understand and many of us omega shatter on this thought but this is something very important you must learn Sorey-san.”   
Sighing heavy dried the tears that had escaped his eyes.: I´ll try this.”  
With a silent nod left Lailah the room.

 

Two hours later  
Sunrays illuminated the tatami mats on the ground.  
The temperature in the small room was rising and Sorey choose to open the window to let fresh air in. Naturally the window could only open a little bit. It was impossible for somebody to escape through it.  
Sorey inhaled the fresh air as he stood beside the window. Remembering the time as the could walk in the streets of Tokyo freely. A strange feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered these times.

The door opened again that day and Sorey saw to the door breathing relieved as Zaveid entered.  
He had the arms of this kimono reverted this meant that it was warm outside.  
Smiling smugly Zaveid sat at the table and patted the empty place besides him gesturing Sorey to sit with him.  
The young omega smiled at sat beside the alpha. 

A few minutes later the door opened again and a young girl brought a tray with two cups and bottles one was placed in front of Zaveid and the other in front of Sorey. The girl bowed low and left.  
Pouring himself a drink Zaveid looked at the omega beside him.:” You should drink something of this to. They expect you to drink too.”  
Filling his cup with the clear liquid Sorey did as he was told and raised his cup with the alpha to drink.  
This drink tasted bitter and burned heavy on his throat as he swallowed it. A warm feeling spread into his gut after that.   
Making a sour face Sorey looked at Zaveid who chuckled in response.:” You will adjust to the taste soon enough.”

 

They both had emptied the bottles an hour ago and sat now at their places and talked to each other as Sorey felt a strange burning in his gut.  
A strange arousal raised in his body with every second that past.  
“Is something wrong Kid?”  
“I ‘don’t now could it be that my heat strikes? I´m feeling weird right now.”

“That´s not the case. I would something like this smell in an instant. But I think I know the reason. It´s possible that your Drink was drugged by something specially designed for omegas outside of their heat.”  
“What but why?”

“You are pretty naïve for your age. It´s simply because this sick bastard Heldalf wants to have some twisted fun in torturing you. That´s all.”  
His breathes turned heavy as his skin began to burn and his entire body started to respond to the drug.  
“Ngh what can I do to get better.”

“You won´t like this but the only way to get it out is waiting until the effect wears off. This will probably last for ours. In the meantime, we can only keep your arousal at bay. So come and sit at my lap!”  
Swallowing heavy Sorey´s mind realized quickly what that meant but this arching for someone to touch him grow with any minute so he obeyed and sat in Zaveid´s lap. His leg was swung over to the left side and one arm was taking hold on the alpha´s board body.   
From this position Sorey could feel the alpha´s heart beat his warmth even every movement and he could hear the rustling of their clothes. For the first time Sorey´s was so near to another person. His heart began to beat faster at the thoughts why he sat here in the first place and he began to get nervous.  
“Close your eyes and inhale my scent it will help you to relax.”, whispered Zaveid into Sorey´s ear which choose the omega to shudder as he heard the low voice of the alpha.  
Closing his eyes Sorey´s buried his face into Zaveid´s neck and inhaled a large portion of alpha pheromones which intermediately turned his cramped muscles more relaxed. This smell was something wonderful his nose quickly accepted. It made his body surrender in an instant. His dick which was arching for attention a while now started to twitch even more in interest. And even a little portion of slick started to leak from his hole and started to wet his underwear.  
The burning pain even faded slowly away as the alpha opened the yukata and revealed a beautiful omegan body.  
Sorey´s underwear was now wet with the precome and slick as the alpha removed the fabric. He felt how the omega flinched at the cold air that hit his erection and the strange exposal to someone else eyes. The hands tightened around Zaveid´s neck in response to it.”  
“Shh everything is alright just let me take care of you. When you are uncomfortable with something you must tell me that understood?”  
A small nod came from the omega in response.  
The alpha began now slowly to take hold of the twitching length to stroke it carefully at first.  
Sorey mewled like an adorable little kitten.  
Speeding his motions up a little the omega began to moan and more precome leaked from the tip. The entire body started to tremble as the omega neared his first orgasm.  
Zaveid hummed in response as he speeds up his stroking. And after a few minutes came Sorey with a loud moan.  
They remained both silent for an undefined time.  
Sorey was fallen asleep for a while now as Zaveid stood up with the omega snuggled against him. He carried the boy bridal style and laid him softly onto the ground.  
Covering the exposed flesh with the omega´s Yukata Zaveid left the sleeping figure on the ground. He exited the room to the door.

 

The next morning  
The Sun has risen and the noise on the street outside the room chose the young omega to wake up. Grinding the sleep from his eyes the brown-haired boy sat up.  
He was now alone in the room and the boy sat there for a few minutes reviewing the thinks that had happened yesterday.  
He couldn’t help but blush about it. 

The room temperature was to hot and Sorey started to sweat so he stood up to open a window. The world around him began to spin as he stood upright.   
So he waited for a few minutes and tried to walk then as the feeling still remained and the omega stumbled over his own two feet.   
Sighing about the pain from his fall the omega rolled onto his back and starred to the ceiling. ~~ Why was he feeling so strange? Was this still the after effects of the drug? ~~

Like every morning Lailah entered the room and saw the young omega laying on the ground.  
“What happened to you Sorey-san you are not looking well?”  
“I ‘don’t know. I felt strange after I woke up.”  
Sitting beside the laying boy Lailah put her hand on his forehead.: „You have a slight fever. Sorey-san I thinks that this is your first heat.”  
“What but why so soon? I thought that there would be more time until it happens.”  
“Unfortunately not. I had a talk with Zaveid yesterday after he left. He told me that a drug was in your drink. I think that this was the trigger for your heat.”  
“Then what should I do Lailah? I don´t want that now. Can you keep silent about it, please?”  
“Sorey-san I know what you think now but the first heat is always the worst. You can´t take the pain alone and still if I say nothing your scent will lure other alpha´s to you. Everybody can tell alone from your scent that you are in heat.”  
“I´m sorry but all I can do is that I ask Zaveid to spent your heat with you. You know him sins e few days and he will not hurt you.”  
All Sorey could now was a small nod.  
“Alright I will tell him that and return in a few minutes with the thinks that you will need for the next three days.”

Five hours later  
The first heat was always the worst. Sorey could now understand the meaning behind these words very clearly.   
At first he only felt a strange burning in his gut that got worse very quickly than began Sorey to sweat and never felt before arousal hit his body. Slick started to ran from his hole and wetted his underwear.  
Slowly but steady his body turned into a shivering mess as the time has passed. His rational thinking has gone long ago. Only the instinct to please his needs. Only the longing for an alpha to breed him.

The door slid open but the omega paid no mind to it. He had his eyes closed and laid on the ground heaving.  
Zaveid was hit by an incredible sweet scent as he had entered the room. He had spent a few heats with different omega so far but Sorey´s scent was something that smelled irresistible to him.

Kneeling besides the young Omega Zaveid gently grabbed Sorey´s chin and looked at his flushed face. His eyes were half lidden a sign that his body had long taken the upper hand.  
“Who had taught that you would turn into such a perfect little omega. Your scent is amazing.”  
A low and husky voice from the alpha led Sorey´s body shiver in response.   
He smelled the pheromones of an alpha and his body responded, just how it should be.  
“Ngh Ahhh, Alpha…. please”  
“It´s ok I´m here to help you.”  
A small nod came from Sorey as he bared his neck in a sign of submissiveness.  
Sighing heavy the alpha opened the Yukata Sorey was wearing. Taking the invitation, the alpha smelled at the swollen scent glance that laid hidden by the collar every omega wore. His teeth began to itch as he scented the young shivering omega before him. If it wasn´t for the collar Zaveid would have bitten the omega and marked him forever as his mate.

Licking at the tender skin of Sorey´s collarbone the alpha´s tongue slowly wandered down the hot body as he reached one of the already hardened nipple. Biting them a little earned the alpha a moan from the omega. Zaveid choose to toy with the pink buds a little more as the omega beneath him grow impatient.  
“Ahh please hurry up.”  
“Already impatient are we? I will not let my little princess wait any longer.”

Zaveid´s attention wandered to Sorey´s already wetted crotch. His underwear was long ago wet and clung to the damp and sensitive skin.

As the last clothing was removed from the omega´s body, Sorey could see the hungry expression in the eyes of the alpha and it made his body shiver in response to it. He was now completely naked before the alpha as the taller man licked at sensitive skin right under his earlobe.  
“Be a good omega and turn around for me?”  
Whimpering at these words Sorey complied and turned around with his ass in the air. A pillow supported his head and arms so that this position was not to painful. Not that the omega cared in that moment for something like this, his rational thinking was lost a long time ago as the heat haze began to settle in.  
Being in that position a few drops of slick started to run down his inner thigh as he waited for the next moves. And the alpha didn´t waste any time at all as the huge cock pressed at his already wet entrance.  
A load moan escaped his lips as the hot flesh pushed further inside until it was fully seated. 

After a short break to catch his breath Zaveid began to move earning sot cries of pleasure from the omega beneath him.  
Speeding up his motions the alpha grabbed the omega´s rock hard cock and began to stroke it in time with his trust.  
This overstimulation was too much for Sorey to handle as he came quickly.   
Zaveid grunted as the tight muscles around him convulsed and he came as well after a few more trusts. His knot began to grow as he was locked to omega.  
Sighing satisfied both collapsed on each other.  
Sorey was soon asleep after he had collapsed


	5. Chapter 5

Over week later

After his first heat had ended the young omega spent his time with sleeping to regain the energy that his body had lost in that time.  
The heat cycle was always a great strain to an omegan body and so it was better to rest after that.

It was a wonder that in this time no customers came to annoy him. The free time was a good change of pace that Sorey needed to gain more trust that he would endure this horrible time in his life.  
Zaveid had left to a different town a few days ago. It was weird to the omega that the alpha would not come back but it was something that Sorey couldn’t change and he needed to accept that.   
It was strange how he treasured the time with the older alpha. They only had known each other for a short period of time but it still felt as they were old acquaintances.   
But it changed nothing at the fact that Zaveid had left.  
And Sorey was still grateful that he could spent his first heat with an alpha that cared for him.

 

Like everything good ended rather fast so ended the time Sorey could spent in peace. And the time came in that he was forced to attend his duties a new.   
The first day that the young omega would be forced to pleasure a new customer had started.  
Sorey was nervous as he sat near the end of the room. He leant with his back against the wall and watched through the window how the fluffy looking clouds drifted over the sky.  
It was the only thing he somehow could somehow relax while watching.

A sudden noise of footsteps let his mind snap back into reality.

 

The door opened soon after the steps had stopped and a tall and muscular alpha entered the room. His hair was short and pitch black in color and he had a stern looking face. The clothes he wore was a grey colored T- shirt in combination with a pair of brown shoes and a black jean.  
He was the first person, that visited this place, that wore normal clothing. This was strange and the omega asked himself why this person was dressed in such a way.   
All people that worked or frequented this pleasure district wore traditional clothing only this man was an exception.   
But whatever the reason would be he was a normal customer that Sorey could not refuse of. So the omega payed no mind to the man that walked up to him and knelled in front of him. It was a childish way to response that was clear. But how should he response else? A word of refuse was not something that would help him. It was only something that worsened his situation.   
The best choice would be that he tried to run away but the cuff around his ankle allowed no escape. The only option left was to ignore and so he did.   
“I have joined this room a minute ago and you are already ignoring me. You have such bad manners. It seems that nobody has toughed you how to greet your customers probably. “  
Sorey was about to give the man a retort as his hair was painfully grabbed and his head was so directed that his eyes met that of the alpha.  
“Arg… What are you doing let me go!”  
“Already feisty are we? It´s kind of amusing how a little omega like you thinks that an alpha would even listen to this silly request of yours. What an arrogant attitude you have there. An omega´s whole reason of living is to take care of the alpha´s every need, nothing more nothing less.”  
Struggling in the iron grip the alpha had on his hair Sorey´s hands grabbed the man´s arm to break free, but he was far too weak to escape.   
“This is the opinion of a scumbag like you.”  
“Such a rude mouth you have there, but I will teach you soon to behave. And now it would to wise not to struggle.” Giving his words a meaning the alpha took out a pair of handcuffs that hidden and put them onto Sorey´s wrists. So pined the stranger Sorey´s arms behind his back.  
“What are you doing?” A weak retort came from the omega in response but it was all too late. He was bound more than ever and with a physically stronger alpha above him the chances of escape were inferior than ever. What could struggling possibly achieve? Only bruises and cuts would be the answer to this.   
By now it was smart to keep his calm. Even when this was not an easy thing to do.  
Taking a nervous breath, the omega eyed the next action of the stranger with curiosity.

The black-haired male took out of his pocket a small key that he used to unlock the chain that bound Sorey´s feet to the ground. This meant that they could now leave the room but in combination with the fact that this alpha was present could only mean the worse. And the omega was right as the man took him with brute force to his own two feet.   
Dragging him out of the small room with him. It was the first time that Sorey was out of his prison after he came here.  
The rest of the brothel looked exactly how he had imagined it. The Floors were modeled after a Japanese example with many other rooms that probably contained other poor Omega like Sorey.  
A small staircase let them to the main floor of the house. The entrance was in reach and both of them past the Door that led outside without trouble.  
Alone this fact made the brown-haired boy more nervous than he already was.  
Leaving the brothel this easy only meant that this disgusting alpha had bought Sorey not only for a few hours but completely. He was now the property of that sadistic Person.  
This was the only thing in the world that never should have happen. How was it still possible for the omega to get an even worst fate than that he had before?  
It was something the young man couldn’t comprehend as he was dragged to a nearby parking car.  
He was forced to sit inside of the be said car. The engine started soon after the door was closed and the vehicle drove to an unknown destination.  
Paying no mind, the omega tried to keep his calm as the remained silent.  
After 2 Hours

The car had stopped in front of a big orange colored House. Which was without a doubt the destination of the drive and Sorey´s new personal jail.   
After the car had stopped and the back-haired man exited through the door, was Sorey dragged out it as well.  
Both of them walked to the front door and entered the house as soon as the door was open.

The alpha locked the door behind him as the brown-haired omega took the moment of carelessness as a chance and started to run through the hallway that led to the living room. He passed the room as quick as possible and entered the nearly Kitchen, there he found a second door that functioned as a back entrance.   
With a goal in sight Sorey tried to run a little faster as before and was about to reach his long awaited freedom as a hand grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back forcefully. The sudden pull took the omega by surprise and rendered him rather defenseless since his air supply was cut off from the collar that pressed against his throat.  
A sudden pain chose him to came back to his senses as his body was pressed to a sturdy Kitchen Table in the middle of the room.  
These movements happened so fast that the omega needed a few seconds to realize what occurred.  
The pressure on his collar was lessened so that he could breathe again. Only now realized the omega in which position he was. His face and entire upper part of his body was pressed against the wooden table.   
Because of his bindings and the strong grip on his neck was a new escape unthinkable. But unless these facts began Sorey to struggle but it was a futile attempt to break free. The only think he achieved was to anger the alpha above him.  
“And here I thought that you will obey me but you betray my trust by simply running away when I was not looking for a second. Because you took the liberty to play a little game of tack with me, I´ll show you what the winner of this game gets.”  
Searching for the meaning behind this words Sorey quick understand what the black-haired man above him meant as the obi around his waist was unfastened and in the next step were the cuffs and Yukata removed and his hands were tied with something, probably the obi from seconds ago.  
Now he laid with his belly still pressed on that wooden table only in his underwear and an alpha leaning against him.  
It was the wrong move to escape this was the omega sure about. He had brought himself in the worst possible situation. Helpless and at the mercy or a far to strong alpha, Sorey could only hope that the man had no bad intention at mind. But at the fact that the man had striped him with only his underwear in place, the chances that nothing bad would happened were pretty slim.   
“Can you let me go, please. I´ll not run away again.” This was a pathetic move but he had no other way out of this situation.  
“Nice try but not after the little stunt you had pulled. When you had obeyed me like a good little omega does then I would have listened to you. You have shown me your disobedience and this means that you receive a fitting punishment.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it’s been a long time that I posted something and I´m sorry to make you wait so long. The following updates will be more regularly from here on. 
> 
> This chapter will contain a rape/non-con scene. There may be some people that find this disturbing. So be warned. Please don´t leave bad comments because of this.  
> I don´t approve of this behavior and only wrote this because it fits the story. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments you left for this fic it’s nice to see that you enjoy this story as much as I do.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fear spread into his body rendering him unable to move. The bindings that held his body in place were firm and allowed no movement at all. He was held in place perfectly with the strong alpha that pressed his body to the sturdy wooden table.  
A shudder spread to his body as the alpha above him made quick work of his underwear. The thoughts in his mind only screamed for one thing and that was to free and get away from that man.  
“Please can you let me go. I´m sorry that I tried to run away. “An desperate try from the omega to fix the current situation.  
“You can go apologizing all you want, but it´s already too late for that. I will teach you how an omega has to be.”  
It was clear that the alpha would not back down from his words. Letting this try of fleeing without consequences was something the alpha had no intention of. This should serve as a reminder that Sorey had no other choice but to submit to him.  
All words were spoken as the taller male spread the omegas tights and pressed his already hardened member against the self-lubricated hole.  
A cry echoed in the large kitchen as the alpha thrusted into Sorey.  
The burning that he felt through the intrusion changed quickly into something pleasure able with the time his omegan body began to react to the large amount of alpha pheromones that flowed the air. A sign that his body already accepted the alpha and it made Sorey sick to his bone that his nature gave so easy in to a random alpha that spread his pheromones out. It was the way this dynamic worked but still it was a fact Sorey hated more than anything.  
Cursing his own traitorous body Sorey wanted to close his eyes as several Tears escaped and flowed down on his cheek.  
His mind screamed for the other men to stop while his body willingly enjoyed the treatment. This was an inner conflict that occupied his mind the entire time.  
The only word that escaped his mouth were pleadings for the alpha to stop and cries of no.  
But this cries were ignored by the man as he continued.

Nearing his own release, the alpha speeded up his thrusts as Sorey’s body began to shudder as the older man came into him and filled him up with his cum.

Taking out his already limp chock the older male removed the bindings and let go of the smaller body that sunk to the ground like a puppet that strings were cut.

“I hope you have learned your lesson. All I want is that you do what I say. An omega must be submissive towards his alpha. This was your punishment and remember that this can happen every time you disobey me.” 

Leaving a shivering and sobbing mess behind him, the black-haired man left.

 

The next day came fast too fast for Sorey´s liking. He groaned as he heard the alpha which name he not even knew walked into the kitchen.  
Sorey had spent the night at the couch in the living room. Yawning the omega sat up and rubbed his eyes as the alpha suddenly appeared before him.  
“Get up and follow me into the kitchen!”  
Flinching at the harsh words the omega followed quietly to the kitchen. The kitchen was big and bright colored. Within the room were several cooking utensils and a table with three chairs standing in the middle of the Kitchen. The table was filled with breakfast and the smell alone made his mouth watering.

The black-haired a sat already down and started to eat so choose Sorey to do the same. Even when he felt uncomfortable around the other man that had raped him.  
Eating the delicious food quietly Sorey had set his view to his plate alone. He tried not to upset the alpha again fearing the consequences. This seemed to please the other male as the hummed satisfied while eating.

After both of them had finished their meal the brown-haired male waited for that what was about to come.  
“Since you start to learn I´ll tell you how we will live from now on. First of a simple introduction. My name is Yashiro and as you know already I´m the alpha who bought you and as that you are mine. That means you will listen and follow every of my commands. For every refusal that you make follows punishment. Yesterday was a good example for that what I can do to you. Is that clear?”  
“Yes”  
No choice to refuse. The fear of disobeying after that what happened was to great. Giving in was the only choice he saw right now. 

Yashiro continued:  
“Good from now on you will call me by my name or alpha. Which one you choose is up to you.  
The following things are the rules you obey in this household.  
\- My word is law  
\- Clothes are no longer needed. You will remain naked the entire time you stay here. Only when we go outside are you allowed to wear something  
\- You will sleep in the same bed as I´m from now  
\- A refusal for sex not accepted  
\- Things like suppressants doesn’t exist here. That means you will have your heat regularly and we will spend it together. After we mate your Heat will be weaker so it will be alright.  
Is that clear to you?”

Pausing for a minute the omega was still. He searched for the right words to say. Finally speaking his voice was trembling. The punishment hadn’t failed his purpose.  
“Is there a way for me to not walk around completely naked? I feel to uncomfortable this way”  
“No this is not possible right now. Be submissive and I will consider your request but for now you will remain naked. And now hurry up and strip!”  
Shivering at the speech the brown-heard male began to undress slowly. As his body was completely naked the alpha hummed in delight.  
“Such a nice body. What a shame that I must leave early today.”  
The housework was done as the alpha changed into a midnight colored suit and a pair of black shoes. Taking a brown suitcase with him he walked through the living room in which Sorey sat at the couch apparently nervous.  
“I leave the house to work. You can walk around the house freely and explore every room that is unlocked. There is food in the fridge when you are hungry. I´ll be back in the evening.” The front door closed a minute later.  
Sorey breathed in relief. For the first time he was finally alone. It was a long time ago that he had relaxed his muscles without the constant fear of being at the mercy of someone.  
A sigh escaped him as he stretched his arms and legs. Without noticing his body started to accommodate to the absence of the alpha.  
It was satisfying not to stay on guard the entire time and it was good that he got this rare free time. Soon enough Yashiro would return to have his way with him again. This thought alone was enough to let him shiver. Memories of the past day flashed into his mind. Memories that he wished not to remember.  
Sickness washed over him as he thought about it. The punishment the alpha saw fit.  
It was cruel to do such things to him. Why had he done something like this to him?  
Why was he so cruel?  
Why must this happen to me?  
Why must I live as an omega?  
Many Questions came to him as he sat there. So many questions he could not answer. But no matter how many other Problems popped up the main topic was still the same. It was an undeniable fact that struck to him like a second nature.  
It was something he couldn’t change. A cruel fate that his everyday life ruled. The fate of an Omega.  
Small tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped finally on his clenched fists that rested on his thighs.  
Trying to think about something else only fueled his sadness more. It was probably right to cry right now. Since he was finally alone after a long time. And crying seemed to smooth the rising fear that spread into his body. Fear of that was would happen from now on. Fear of that what the alpha would do in the future.  
Yashiro´s plans with him were still in the dark. But in the end no matter what the alpha had plant it still would turn out that he used him as his toy.  
It was the simple joy of an alpha that bought an omega.  
There was no fated person or true mate. Only one secondary gender that used the other nothing more nothing left.  
All that crap about a happy life with his mate that the school had taught was a far to unrealistic tale to even exist.  
There may be a few people that lived in happiness but the main part shared a life like Sorey’s. Sold off to some dirty Brothel and used there as a mere Sex-doll.  
It gave definitely better fates as that what Sorey experienced right now but it was futile to complain about it.  
The only way for him to live right now was to follow that man’s orders even when it was difficult.  
“For now, I try to be obedient and when the chance for an escape presents itself I will run for it”, thought Sorey.  
Brush away his tears the omega stood up from his sitting position and choose to look around the house. He had still time left until the alpha returned.

 

Five hours later Yashiro returned at his house closing the door behind him.  
“Where is my cute little Omega?”  
His sing song voice meant probably that he is in a good mood right now. But this situation could quick change if Sorey made a mistake. So he joined the man that hang up his jacket in the floor wardrobe. The man looked at the omega for a minute before he spoke. Sorey felt the intensive gaze of Yashiro on him. He had chosen not to look in the eyes of the alpha. He saw to the ground instead.  
“One of your first lessons will be that you greet me every time I return from my work. I´ll return at same time as today so it´s easy to remember. I expect you on your knees when you greet me is that clear?”  
Tensing up the brown-haired nodded in agreement his gaze remained down. “I understood.”

“Good that you´re willing to learn. It´s better when you are not so stubborn don´t you think?”  
Silence spread for a few minutes until the alpha took hold of Sorey´s chin and lifted his head up until their gazes met:” I want an answer from you! Will you disobey me this quick?”  
Swallowing the hard the omega gave in much to the enjoyment of the other male:” Yes it´s better when I`m not stubborn.”  
“See that was not so hard and now follow me we will eat something for dinner.”

Yashiro had brought two portions of Takoyaki with him from a restaurant in town. The meal came with the right flavor and Sorey savored every bite of it. For the first time after he was soled he ate something tasty and it let him forget this whole mess for a moment. But reality hit him hard as the alpha stand suddenly before him.  
“How amusing that you space out so fast. I´ll go to the Bathroom. When you are ready come to the bedroom.”


	7. Chapter 7

A small nod was the only thing that the omega could do right now. Even without saying it out loud Sorey knew what the other man wanted. Obviously he should entertain the alpha for the evening.  
Finishing the last few bites of his meal the omega stood slowly up and put the empty packaging into the trash. After that he washed his hands and walked upstairs. 

The bedroom Yashiro used was right next to the bathroom which door was closed. Only the running of water was heard from outside. Probably was the alpha showering right now.  
The door of the bedroom was open and Sorey walked in. It was advantageous that he had explored the house earlier. He knew where he must go without asking. It was better this way then Yashiro was no person to be forgiving or understanding when it came to his commands. 

Colored in a light orange hue the tapestry fit exactly to the other furniture of the bedroom. Placed in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed with dark sheets and a small nightstand to the right side on that an alarm clock stood.  
This was all he could see before the older man returned from the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe. He had finished his shower and walked now straight to the omega that stood in the room, refusing to sit down on the bed.  
“How long will you stand there? Come here!” A pat on the bed besides him made clear that he meant it seriously.  
The omega tensed up as he slowly sat next to the man. The fear that he felt was great.  
Yashiro noticed Sorey feared what was to happen and rubbed his scent glands around his neck.   
“This will help you to relax. And now you will suck me off.”  
“What? But I haven’t done this before.”  
“Oh that´s interesting. There are still a few things that you will learn. And know get on your knees.”  
Sorey did as he was told.  
Yashiro took hold of the omegas head and pressed it near his crotch. His hand remained in Sorey´s hair. Every move to flee was now useless.

His hands trembled as he slowly opened the bathrobe revaling an already half hard member. The older male was already enjoying this.  
Slowly he took hold of the alpha´s cock to stroke hit a few times until he finally started to lick at it.  
He tried his best to please the older man with his actions but the salty taste that spread in his tongue made him sick. Mixed with the still present fear made it hard to concentrate on the duty which angered the alpha.  
Pulling at Sorey´s hair he pulled his head up so that both of them had eye contact. Sorey flinched at how angry Yashiro looked right now.  
“You are terrible at this. Since this is your first time doing this I will forgive you. The next time I await a better outcome. Is that clear?”  
“Yes”  
“Good than kneel right here. We will finish that in another way.” Patting a spot on the bed made clear what he meant.   
Sorey did as he was told with mixed feelings his body was reacting on the alpha scent that came from Yashiro. But his mind screamed to run for it and escape.   
Still he obeyed and kneeled on the bed as he was told.  
He doesn’t need to wait as the alpha positioned himself behind him pressing the omega´s head on the soft pillows. The rear remained in the air.

 

  
The next day

Sorey awoke from his slumber as the sun already stood tall.  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes sat the omega up to leave the bed.   
After he was standing started a strange feeling to spread in his rear. This caused that the memories from the last evening came into his mind. Right now, that he didn´t want to think about the alpha. It was better to think about something productive or his mind would suffer from the negative thoughts.

Shuddering from the pain in his back the brown-haired boy stood up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself.

He exits the bath after thirty minutes and choose to walk a little in the house.

After he had looked around the house and found a notice from the alpha that he would return in the night. Sorey sighed in relief and sat on the couch.  
For the first time he was truly alone for more than twelve hours and this thought alone made him happy.   
The constant fear of being at the mercy of Yashiro made the omega very uneasy. So uneasy that this would affect his health sooner or later. He was sure about that.  
This was something he didn’t want to happen and so he started for a plan that allowed him to flee. He still was afraid to fail this task but what was if the remained here?  
His life would not be a simple one, this was clear. When his next heat circle arrived, he would share a bond with that disgusting man and that was something he refused to with every fiber of his body.

That meant this day was his one and only chance to escape and he would take it.  
Luckily, he found the door in the kitchen that led to the garden unlocked. It seemed suspicious at first. The alpha was very cations about the doors and windows in the house. Every time he left he closed and locked everyone of them but now it seemed that he had forgotten this one. 

This was a great opportunity for him and he choose to take this chance.  
Sitting up the omega walked into the bedroom he shared with the alpha and searched in the closed for fitting clothes.  
His search turned out to be successful as he found a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He started to dress himself and nodded as the looked at the mirror near him. The clothes were a bit to big for him, but this was nothing that mattered right now. It was important that nobody took a notice of him on the street. This was his top priority.

After the wore a pair of black shoes that he had found as well, the omega approached the door slowly. His heart rate speeded up as his hand took the doorknob and pushed it down in slow motion.  
His heart beat was the only thing he heard in the silence of the room.

Opening the door was a success and the small garden behind it was free from any other obstacles like a guard dog or another locked door.

Leaving the garden behind him Sorey choose to run along a street that led him to an unknown location. Anything was good as long as he got away from that man.

After a 30 minutes’ walk the brown-haired boy came to a large shopping street in that many people walked around to buy daily necessary’s.

Stopping for a few minutes to catch his breath the omega observed his surroundings. The crowed around him took no notice of him and flowed down the busy street.

Holding his breath, the omega stood still as the saw the familiar alpha walking around a man he hadn’t seen before. The two of them walked along speaking peacefully as they came nearer and nearer.

Panic rose in his mind as the looked for an escape route. And he had luck again this time.  
A small back alley was only a few meters from him away.  
He walked through the crowed and entered the alley as the heard a familiar voice talking. Great fear spread into his mind and body as he noticed to which person this voice belonged. 

Trying to remain calm Sorey walked even deeper into the alley as a loud voice surprised him.  
“What are you doing here? Get back here now!”  
Flinching Sorey started to run as fast as he could to bring as much distance between the men as he could. It was fortunate that the alley let to another busy street in which he took cover in the crowed. Looking back in his hurry he saw how Yashiro and the other man entered this street as well. Sorey ruined further as he bumped into some choosing the omega to stop.  
Looking up he saw a beautiful man with short silver hair and violet eyes, he was a bit taller than Sorey and wore a grey kimono with an anthracite haori on top of it.   
He looked into Sorey´s eyes and noticed the fear that was clearly visible in his face.  
He noticed fast how the situation was and spoke friendly.  
“You want to escape from the men, that chase you, right?”  
A small nod was all the omega could muster right now.  
“Good than follow me.”

 

Later that day

Sorey had great luck this time. The stranger had helped him in his escape. He was able to escape Yashiro this time.  
It was good that his run was successful. He could now catch his breath as he sat on a couch in a small flat that only had three rooms and a bath.  
The couch was in a small living room.  
Sorey sighed in relieve as he sat there and waited for the other male to return. This happened a few moments later as the man returned with two cups of warm tea. He smiled warmly as he gave the omega one of the cups and sat in the opposite direction from him.  
“Thank you for saving me and for the tea. My name is Sorey.”  
“You are welcome. My name is Mikleo nice to meet you.”

A heavy silence fell between the two males before one of them found the courage to speak.  
“You can stay here as long as you like. I´ll keep you save here, so you can relax.”  
“You don’t want to know what happened?”  
“No, I´ll not ask you about anything. It´s you own choice whether you tell me or not. I mean you no harm, alright.”

Nodding the brown-haired omega sipped from his Tea.

Both got to know each other better after this. The conversations lasted longer, and the omega was able to truly smile after a long while. Somehow, he felt good to spent time with Mikleo. It was something Sorey couldn’t understand. They knew each other only for a few hours but it was surprising how well they got along after such a short time.  
The evening arrived as both talked happily about the trivial things free from anything that would upset Sorey.

The clock turned 10 as Sorey began to yawn. The stress and fatigue of this day showed clearly that he needed to rest.

“I´ll show you to bathroom and the bedroom. You can sleep in my bed. I´ll sleep on the couch.”  
“But…”  
Mikleo interrupted the omega with a smile.   
“You need more rest as me right now and this couch is enough for me to sleep on.”

Sorey accepted the offer and followed Mikleo, which showed him around.

He had changed into a bit loose Shirt and pants that Mikleo had lend him.   
After that he laid down in the unfamiliar bed that was big enough for two men to sleep in.  
Closing his eyes, he sighed as his body began to turn heavy. He was clearly beat from the run. But it was something he didn’t mind. After all this time he was able to escape that hellish place and now he was saved. No worries about tomorrow were need, no fear about what could happen.  
It was simply that could rest no one wanted something from him he didn’t want to do. He could simply talk to Mikleo all day and enjoy the other man’s presence, no strings attached.

Slowly the fell asleep.

 

He opened his eyes again and his body began to shake in fear. He knew this room, it was the room in that he was forced to sleep with Yashiro. He trembled as the door to the room opened and the be said alpha walked into the room in his hand he holds a whip.   
On his face he wore one of his sadistic grins. He turned the whip around his hands as he slowly walked to the bed Sorey lay on.  
“I thought you learned not to disobey me.”  
“You can´t run away from me.”  
“You dared to run away from me, again and now you will feel the consequences.”  
Laughter filled the room and Sorey´s body trembled in fear. He tried to flee but his body didn´t moved. He simply laid their waiting for what was about to happen.  
He could see that the alpha lifted his right arm in which he holds the whip.  
Sorey closed his eyes and screamed.

 

“Sorey what’s wrong? “  
Opening his eyes slowly the omega needed a few minutes to realize what happened. The voice that spoke to him was Mikleo. He stood near the bed and his expression was sad.”  
“Mikleo …” This was the only thing the omega could say before tears flowed down his face and his body trembled. 

Sitting on the bed Mikleo hugged Sorey to comfort him. Sorey´s face rested on Mikleo´s shoulder. The omega started to cry.  
“Everything is ok. You had a bad dream. I heard a scream and came to see what happened. Did you dream about that man?”  
Sorey only nodded.

They remained like this for 20 Minutes before the omega had calmed down.  
Mikleo was the first to speak.   
“I ‘know what I Sayed this afternoon but it seems it´s better to talk about what happened. Can you tell me about it?”  
A small nod came from the omega.  
“My foster parents sold me to a brothel after I had presented. You can imagine what happened there. I spent a few months at this brothel until a sick alpha named ….  
He made a pause before he spoke that name.  
“Yashiro bought me. At first, I thought that my life before this happened was bad, but I quickly came to understand otherwise. He is the worst kind of alpha. He forced me to submit. He did terrible things to me.”  
Silence spread   
“Thank you for telling me.”  
“Sorey I´m very sorry for what happened to you. I know we can´t turn back time but if you like I´ll help you.”  
“I hope you are comfortable around me. I´m an alpha as well. Since you suffered so bad from one. I can understand that you feel distressed in my presence.”  
Sorey denied that very quickly.  
“No, you are so kind to me. I could never hate you for this. And to tell the truth I kind of like your scent it helps me to calm down.”  
After realizing what he had said right now. Sorey´s face turned red and he avoided the gaze of the alpha.  
“I…What I mean is that you are a very good person and…”  
Mikleo smiled warmly at this his heart skipped a beat as he saw the cute reaction from the omega. Sorey was such an adorable Person. It made Mikleo want to hug him and never let him go.”  
“Thank you Sorey.”  
“Now that you have calmed down. You can go back to sleep. I will make you something warm to drink.”  
“Mikleo?”  
The silver-haired man looked at Sorey in Question.  
“Thank you for helping me. Is it possible that you sleep here with me? I be afraid that I have this nightmare again.”  
Smiling Mikleo replied:” When you want this then I´ll keep you company.   
On the next morning

Sorey awoke from his deep slumber and sat slowly up. He had slept very well after Mikleo had joined him last night. He felt good and relaxed as he stood up and searched for Mikleo in the room, but the alpha had already left. As Sorey walked out of the bedroom he heard someone humming and the smell of breakfast reached his nose.  
A sudden wave of nostalgia hit him as he imagined how his mother had cooked for him before he left for school as he was a child.  
Following the fragrance into the kitchen he found Mikleo standing before the Stove. He wore a blue apron over a with shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
As he noticed Sorey he smiled and placed two plates with egg and bacon on the dining table.  
“Good morning, Sorey I hope you could sleep well.”  
“Good morning, Yes It´s been a long time since I slept this well.”  
“I´m glad to hear this. And now let’s eat before the food get cold.”

After the meal was finished the alpha left the house to buy some clothes for Sorey.  
The omega remained in the flat because it was still too dangerous for him to go into public like this. Yashiro was a dangerous man, he would search for him until he found the omega.  
It was safer for the time being to keep a low profile. After some time even, a man like him would give up eventually. 

Thinking about something else the omega picked an interesting looking book from the shelf in the living room and sat on the couch to read.

He spent an entire hour reading that book until he chooses to stop. He placed the book on the table near the couch and sighed as he placed a hand on his face.

He only knew Mikleo for a short time but somehow, he felt attracted to the man. This was something he never experienced before, and these feelings started to get him uneasy. He didn’t know what he should do in this situation.  
The alpha had helped him nothing more nothing left it gave no proof that he wanted something more as a friendship.  
Sorey wouldn’t risk speaking about something like this he still wasn´t sure why he felt like this in the first place.

Sighing Sorey turned around to lay on his stomach. He pressed his face in the soft cushion and inhaled the scent that shook to it deeply.  
It made him feel good and at the same time he wanted more of it.  
He started to feel the strange need to cover himself in that scent. At first, he resided the need but with every passing minute his desire grows stronger so strong that he couldn’t resist anymore.  
Making his way to the bedroom he and Mikleo slept in, the omega lays on Mikleo´s side of the bed inhaling the alphas scent.

 

Mikleo´s POV

The alpha had many bags in his hands as he returned to his flat. He had bought a bit too much but choosing clothes for the omega was something that bought him joy. He could already imagine how Sorey would smile about the clothes. He was such an adorable and naive person that Mikleo couldn’t help but smile.  
It was pure luck that he bumped into him yesterday. Without it he would never have met such a great person like him.  
Sorey had something that Mikleo had never seen in a person before. He still couldn’t place that what he felt right but somehow, he started to feel attracted to the omega. This could be because of his secondary gender. He had heard about a fated pair before but simply brushed it of as nonsense.  
He never wanted to be an alpha that simply did as he pleased. Seeing omega as a lower human.  
He hated every alpha that forced omega to sleep with them and violated them. In his opinion every omega had the right to live a happy life. Away from anything that could choose harm.  
It made his heartache that Sorey already experienced soothing so bad in his life and his mind swayed back to yesterday as the omega had cried.  
After he had seen this he swore that he would do anything that the omega would be happy. 

Arriving at the door he placed the bags on the ground before him to search for his key in his jeans pocket. After a few quick moves the door was open, and he walked back in.  
He placed the bags on the floor near the couch and looked for Sorey, but he was not in the living room.  
He tried the bedroom next and found Sorey on the bed sleeping in the middle of a fort of clothes it was obvious that this was the clothes of himself.  
Mikleo swallowed as he saw the sighed. In his mind he knew instantly what that meant. Even when he never had seen this before.   
Sorey had begun nesting. This was something omega often did before they would go into heat.


	8. Chapter 8

Turning on his back the brown-haired boy slowly woke up from his short nap. He had fallen asleep unintentionally, but it still felt good that his body was able to rest for a bit.  
Sitting up he noticed the pile of clothes around him and the worried looks from Mikleo which sat at the edge of the bed.  
Blushing he remembered the last things he did before he had closed his eyes.  
“I´m sorry for making this mess. I´ll tidy the room up.” Standing up the omega wanted to walk away quickly to bring distance between them as he was abruptly stopped by the alpha which held his wrist in a strong grip.  
“Sorey can you please sit down, we need to talk about something important.”  
Without saying anything the omega sat down near Mikleo on the bed.  
“First off I´m not mad at you or anything, so don´t panic. The thing I want to talk about is something different. Sorey do you know what you did?”  
Being questioned the brown-haired man looked for a short moment around him before he answered:” I think this behavior is called nesting, right? But I don´t know why exactly I did this. I have heard this before some omega do this before their heat arrives, right?”  
“Yes, that is right and that´s the reason I want to talk. The problem is how you want zo spend your heat. I can´t be near you without wanting to sleep with you in that time and my own rut is not so far away. The best thing where to spend this time separately but the problem is that this Man named Yashiro still searches for you and I don´t want to leaf you alone. But being with you means we will mate and I don’t now if this is the right thing to do.”  
The thought alone of spending his heat with Mikleo alone let Sorey blush. Now that he had heard this a strange feeling of happiness spread into his body and mind it was strange how fast he had developed feelings for the other man.  
“Mikleo I know this sounds strange, but I want you to spend my heat with me. We only know each other for such a short time but I feel attracted to you. This is the first time something like this happened to me. Before I only was afraid and disgust for alphas. Every time I was forced to sleep with someone or spent my heat with them it made me sick to no end. But you are different. You see me as a person not as something to manhandle. This is the first time I can choose my partner. I so happy right now alone from the thought it could be you. So please Mikleo spent my heat with me.”  
Swallowing hard the silver-haired man remained silent for a short while before he spoke. “Thank you for your words this makes me happy as well and I too fell attracted to you and I want to spend this time with you too but if I spent this heat with you. It can happen that I bite you to bond with you or even knot you. Is this really alright?”  
“Mikleo before you meet me Yashiro waited for my heat because he wanted to bond with me. He removed my collar because of that. He wanted to do this because it would bind me to him even if I hated him. It would be terrible if this had happened. That why I want you to do bond with me. Please Mikleo make me yours.”

 

The next day

Mikleo had purchased everything that was needed for an entire week. He had bought all Sorey needed when the omega was in heat.  
It was still the first time that Mikleo had spent that period with an omega, but he was confident that he could care probably for Sorey.  
He placed the things he had boughed away as he noticed the nice sweet smell that lays in the air. Mikleo could already feel how the pheromones in the air influenced his body  
His body turned hot and cold at the same time and his mind started to drift away slowly.  
Entering the bedroom, he saw Sorey which lays on the bed breathing hard his face was flushed red and the sweat was visible on his forehead.  
Smiling softly Mikleo sat near the omega and brushed with his hand softly through his hair.  
“This is the last choice to keep me away, you know. After this there will be no return.”  
Smiling Sorey saw Mikleo into the eyes:” That doesn’t matter anymore. I really want this please make me yours.”  
Chuckling the alpha gave Sorey a small kiss on the forehead. “As you wish.”

The next kiss that followed on the mouth was more intimate and Sorey felled how he melted into the kiss as their tonged intertwined.  
Whimpering as the alpha get off to remove both of their shirts. In his next move he placed a trail of butterfly kisses from Sorey´s neck to his left nipple. Biting it softly the nipple turned hard intermediately. Earning another lustful moan from Sorey.  
Kissing further down the passed the stomach and stopped right before the pants that were clearly in the way.  
Removing the pants with underwear in one go the erection the omega had sprung free. The tip already leaked pre-come.  
Inhaling the sweat smell, he took the member in this mouth.   
A cry escaped Sorey’s lips as his hips shook. “Mikleo…Ahhh…If you do this….I´ll come.”  
Ignoring the omega Mikleo kept licking the trembling member until the Sorey´s upper body rose a few centimeters from the bed in a silent cry and he spilled his semen in the alpha´s mouth. Letting go of the omega he swallowed the bitter come and observed the brown-haired man for a few seconds before he undressed himself completely. His own member was rock hard.  
Giving the omega a long kiss, he saw into Sorey´s eyes:” Please turn around for me. This will better when I knot you.”  
Obeying the omega lays onto his stomach and waited for what was about to happen.   
Not long after that he felled the think member of the alpha positioned at his already with slick lubricated hole. He sighed satisfied as the member penetrated his insides filling him up completely.  
A small kiss on his neck followed.  
“Is it ok for me to move?”  
A nod was all Sorey could manage right now.   
Moaning loudly the alpha started to move rather fast working them both to completion as he trusted in that tight warmed.  
The thrusts were more erratic as he felled the omega to spasm under him.  
“Mik…Ahhh I´m… close.”  
“…Me too, lets come together.”  
With this both came heavily and Mikleo could feel how his knot started to grow.  
He sighed satisfied as he collapsed on the omega and placed a few kisses on Sorey´s scent glances before he bid down to bind them together.


	9. Epilog

The heat period had past and Sorey felled better after the bonding with Mikleo. His heat would be more pleasant and only his mate would be attracted to his pheromones.   
No other alpha would attack him out of nowhere again. He could walk around the streets without that fear and it felled great.  
His mood was great, and he treasured every moment he could spend with his fated person. He even got the chance the chances to learn more about his interests in archelogy since Mikleo shared the same interest as Sorey.

It was simply great they had med on that fateful day.  
Never came Sorey the thought that he could find happiness after all the hardships he had gone through but now he felled happy.  
And he was glad that all turned out this well at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all my reader that stuck with this story till the end. I hope you enjoyed this Story as much as I did.
> 
> The next fanfiction from me will soon be posted here.


End file.
